1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electricity metering equipment of the kind which measures the amount of electricity consumed in a load and is suitable for installation in a consumer's premises by a supply authority for tariff purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that such equipment is susceptible to fraud by interference with either the equipment itself or with its associated wiring. It is an object of the invention to provide such an equipment whose susceptibility to fraud is reduced.